La consecuencia de los buenos deseos
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Harry está enamorado, y no es de su esposa.
1. Negación

∞ **Titulo:** **La consecuencia de los buenos deseos.**

∞ **Autora:** YUKI-NII

∞ **Rating:** NC 13

∞ **Género:** Hurt/comfort

∞ **N/A:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de las editoriales la WB y su autora J.K Rowling. Yo tan solo hago Slash sin fines de lucro más que el regalo de su tiempo para mis historias. _Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

∞ **Resumen:** Harry está enamorado, y no es de su esposa.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Negación**

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Si Harry se pusiera a convertir los años en días, se daría cuenta que ha enfocado 6, 935 de estos en terminar el colegio, irse de vacaciones dos veces, formar una familia y ser un auror. Si Harry fuese más meticulosos sentiría el peso en su estómago hundirse un poco más al notar que ha tomado 201 días en enamorarse –platónicamente y a distancia- de alguien que no es ni pelirroja ni se apellida Weasley.

Pero no, Harry no hace ninguna de las dos cosas, demasiado ocupado en sostener a su propio hijo en el andén en el tren, mientras sus ojos se centran en unos gemelos que giran alrededor de los carritos de equipaje, uno de ellos trae un gato blanco y el otro una lechuza sobre su hombro, ambos ríen, parecen compartir un secreto cuando sus manos se tocan y este se expande para envolver a su madre, quien camina detrás de los gemelos, tratado de no pisar Snorkack de cuerno arrugado que nadie más puede ver.

Albus nota la distracción de su padre. La voz de la tía Luna le alcanza mucho antes de que él gire entre los brazos de Harry y Lorcan le salude sacudiendo su mano.

—Hola Harry, hola Albus ¿Han notado que hay una bandada de Blibbering Humdinger cerca?, por eso el sol no ha salido tan brillante hoy. Una verdadera lástima, a los gemelos les gusta los días soleados cuando van a viajar.

Harry se muerde el labio. Y refuerza su agarre sobre Albus. Su corazón se ha saltados dos latidos y él se esconde vergonzosamente tras su hijo. Recordándose que Luna Scamander, es su amiga, una de las mejores, pero más importante que todo eso. Ella es una mujer casada, igual que él.

Entonces Harry piensa no podría ser más patético.


	2. Ira

∞ **Titulo:** **La consecuencia de los buenos deseos.**

∞ **Autora:** YUKI-NII

∞ **Rating:** NC 13

∞ **Género:** Hurt/Comfort

∞ **N/A:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de las editoriales la WB y su autora J.K Rowling. Yo tan solo hago Slash sin fines de lucro más que el regalo de su tiempo para mis historias. _Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

∞ **Resumen:** Harry está enamorado, y no es de su esposa.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Ira**

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Rolf la sostiene de la cintura, están en el gran salón del ministerio. Luna lleva un vestido largo color verde, y unos nuevos pendientes de los que cuelgan clips de colores. Está riendo, Harry lo sabe porque todo su cuerpo vibra en una sintonía que él siempre está tratando de encontrar para estar más cerca, solo un poquito, con la forma en la que la rubia parece ver el mundo.

Harry da vuelta entre la entrada del atrio, y el escenario donde una bruja está cantando una antigua canción de jazz, los instrumentos flotan a su alrededor y se mueven conforme ella sostiene su varita, llevando el ritmo en decibeles que se le incrustan a Harry de una manera que no puede comprender, la bruja continua rimando amores prohibidos y celos dentro de la misma estrofa, y eso le está molestando. Porque Luna sigue riendo, sosteniendo la mano de alguien que evidentemente no es él, con sus profundos ojos de chocolate con leche danzando sobre las luces de las luciérnagas que dan un ambiente más íntimo a la pista donde todos se mueven.

Ginny frunce el ceño, cuando nota que ha pasado más de media hora del turno de Harry de patrullar el salón, porque él no es tan solo un invitado, sino uno de los encargados de la seguridad, preocupada comienza a caminar, su cabeza girando a ambas direcciones, solo para encontrarle en la esquina del escenario con los puños apretados y mordiéndose el labio. Ginny sigue el camino en que la mirada de Harry esta, sintiendo un apretón en el pecho que no debería.

Porque su esposo solo está viendo a una amiga.

Luna da dos giros más sobre sí misma, los brazos de Rolf la envuelven, fuera de ellos un matrimonio tiembla desde sus cimientos para caerse.


	3. Negociación

∞ **Titulo:** **La consecuencia de los buenos deseos.**

∞ **Autora:** YUKI-NII

∞ **Rating:** NC 13

∞ **Género:** Hurt/comfort

∞ **N/A:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de las editoriales la WB y su autora J.K Rowling. Yo tan solo hago Slash sin fines de lucro más que el regalo de su tiempo para mis historias. _Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

∞ **Resumen:** Harry está enamorado, y no es de su esposa.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Negociación**

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Harry termina por hacerse un horario. Porque ahora Hermione sospecha que algo va mal con él y Ginny y si su amiga tiene solo unos minutos a solas con él, lo descubrirá. Así que la elude, pidiendo misiones de campo durante el horario matutino y cediendo los reportes a uno de sus tantos subordinados, que se juegan una tirada en apuestas para escoger quien será el acompañante del sub jefe Potter.

La estrategia le dura menos de una semana, cuando Hermione le acorrala en el elevador que va hacia el quinto piso, y no tiene reparos en usar el botón de pánico para encerrarles a ambos en el limbo de entradas, subidas y bajas, que es el sistema con el que funciona trasladarse a través de las secciones del ministerio.

—No quiero discutir sobre mi matrimonio contigo —. Dice Harry, con la mirada hacia el lado contrario y los labios apretados.

—Bien —. Contesta ella, sin esforzarse siquiera en fingir que es eso lo que exactamente quiere. Hablar de Harry y su reasignación de dormitorio hacia el sillón del estudio. Así que solo lo mira, balanceándose sobre sus pies, y apretando contra su pecho rollos de pergaminos que Harry tiene la urgencia de quitarle.

— ¿Ron te lo conto, cierto?

Hermione asiente, relamiéndose los labios.

—Quiero usar esa cosa de mejor amigo que te impide contarle mis secretos a tu esposo.

—Bien — Repite ella, dando un paso hacia Harry.

—Y por Merlín, no vayas a juzgarme Hermione.

Ella suspira, y deja caer su mirada, está inquieta pasando su peso de un pie a otro.

—Quiero que sea justo, así que yo también te contare algo, usando la cosa del mejor amigo Harry.

—Bien.

Ambos se miran, pequeñas sonrisas exhaustas. Hermione aprieta el botón de pánico y Harry respira otra vez.


	4. Depresión

∞ **Titulo:** La consecuencia de los buenos deseos.

∞ **Autora:** YUKI-NII

∞ **Rating:** NC 13

∞ **Género:** Hurt/Comfort

∞ **N/A:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de las editoriales la WB y su autora J.K Rowling. Yo tan solo hago Slash sin fines de lucro más que el regalo de su tiempo para mis historias. _Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

∞ **Resumen:** Harry está enamorado, y no es de su esposa.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Depresión**

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Fue al final del segundo mes, de una convivencia obligatoria y los silencios prolongados que Harry decidió regresar a Grimmauld Place, había pedido un adelanto de sus vacaciones, para ahorrarse la discusión con Ron y la conversación con Hermione, que le había advertido, que eso eventualmente pasaría si no era honesto respecto a sus propios sentimientos.

Harry sentía que todo se había salido de control, su enamoramiento –obsesión a palabras de Hermanones por Luna- porque "Harry estas actuado como en quinto año con Draco" Harry había tomado una gran bocanada de aire sintiéndose totalmente ofendido, porque eso no era cierto, su vigilancia hacia Malfoy no se parecía ni un poco a esa sensación quemante en su esófago cada vez que miraba a Luna con Rolf.

Se deja caer sobre el sofá, Kreacher aparece, ofreciendo la cena, y él declina porque lo último que quiere hacer es alimentar a las mariposas de su estómago. Los hechizos de protección se remueven ante la presencia de la chimenea que quiere entrar, y él mira la hora porque es demasiado temprano para tener que lidiar con las decisiones que ha tomado.

—Es el amo Malfoy—. Chilla Kreacher.

Harry hace un movimiento con la mano para abrirle paso, si Malfoy le viera no dudaría en rodar los ojos ante su presunción de hacer magia sin varita.

—Por Merlín Potter, como te atreves a huir cobardemente y dejarme con tu Wealsey y Granger.

—No he hecho nada —. Se defiende. Draco solo suspira perezosamente.

—Todo esto es por Lovegood

—Es Scamander

—Lo que sea, arréglalo y sal de tu jodida depresión.

Malfoy se pone ambas manos sobre la cintura y Harry le mira con el ceño fruncido. Que Draco trate de animarlo le indica el nivel al que ha llegado. Harry solo quiere gritar.


	5. Aceptación

∞ **Titulo:** La consecuencia de los buenos deseos.

∞ **Autora:** YUKI-NII

∞ **Rating:** NC 13

∞ **Género:** Hurt/Comfort

∞ **N/A:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de las editoriales la WB y su autora J.K Rowling. Yo tan solo hago Slash sin fines de lucro más que el regalo de su tiempo para mis historias. _Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

∞ **Resumen:** Harry está enamorado, y no es de su esposa.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Aceptación.**

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Cuando Albus sale del vagón, su mundo es distinto, siente la mano de Scorpius sobre su espalada y la mirada de Rose, toda la familia sabe sobre la separación de sus padres, ninguno ha hecho que tal situación sea más fácil. Mira a Harry, tan alto como siempre lo ha recordado, caminar hacia el lado contrario de la tía Luna que tiene los ojos cristalinos y murmura un lo siento bajito.

—Papá me ha dicho que todo estará bien Albus —. Scorpius murmura en su oído, inclinado sobre él, rodeándole ahora la cintura mientras caminan por la plataforma hacia donde Draco espera.

Albus le cree a su amigo, como lo haría si le dijese que el cielo es rosa por un encantamiento y que él en realidad no es un rubio natural, lo hace por el simple hecho que se trata de Scorpius, James no piensa lo mismo y monta toda una escenita hasta que Teddy llega para llevárselo lejos de Harry, Lily es un mar de lágrimas porque este verano estarán divididos entre su vieja casa en valle de Godric y Grimmauld Place.

Albus cierra los ojos, resignación instalándose en el pecho, ante las confesiones por cartas que su padre ha tenido con él, donde ha prometido decir sus sentimientos para ser rechazado por la tía Luna. Y eso le basta, porque después de todo Albus sabe lo que es morir de amor no correspondido.

Scorpius se despide, dejando el fantasma de un beso sobre la comisura de sus labios cuando Harry llega para envolverlo entre sus brazos. Los gemelos Scamander desaparecen por la plataforma ¾ junto a su madre y su padre les dice adiós, aun si ya no le pueden ver.

Harry piensa, que la magia sería perfecta si tan solo existiese un protego para el corazón


End file.
